Seven Failed Attempts at Being Intimate
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Red and Liz run into trouble while trying to be intimate. Sequel to seven problems with the new puppy. Can be read independently. Takes place after Tom Connolly.
1. Chapter 1

Red dusted around their newest safe house, sneezing when it went into his nose. This was horrible. He should have hired someone to come through before hand to clean. This house hadn't been used in years, and it looked like it.

"I think that you're fighting a loosing battle," Liz stated as she walked into the room. A cobweb was still dangling from her hair from where she had been cleaning. Red reached forward and plucked it off.

"This place has definitely gotten out of hand. I need a vacuum for the dust," Red complained before sneezing again. Liz sighed and ran her hands across his chest and over his shoulders.

"Maybe, we should take a break," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He gave a coy smile before putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Liz rolled her eyes at him like that hadn't been what she had meant but still leaned up and kissed him. She could feel him smile into it before deepening the kiss.

Red was almost certain that's this was heaven. He was away from the city and getting to kiss the woman he loved. Of course, he couldn't ignore the fact that she loved him back. That thought made his heart flutter in his chest. Unfortunately, that was like how the dust was fluttering in the air around him.

Oh no. He had just breathed part of it into his nose. Now, he desperately needed to sneeze but didn't want to break the contact with Lizzie. Maybe, he could hold it? It started to feel like it was fading a little. Unfortunately, it didn't stay like that. Instead, he ended up sneezing in Liz's face.

"I swear that I didn't mean to," Red blurted out with a horrified expression. Liz grimaced and rubbed a hand across her face as if to brush away the sneeze. Thankfully, Red didn't actually get anything on her.

"It's fine. Let's just try this again," she said and put her arms back around him. Hesitantly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. This time he didn't sneeze which let the kiss get deeper and more passionate. Liz tugged Red back towards the sofa behind them. When they got there, they did an ungraceful flop which sent up a plume of dust. Red didn't even have time to consider holding back before he ended up sneezing on Liz again.

"This isn't the kind of getting wet that I had in mind," Liz muttered as she brushed off where he had spit on her a little.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," he said before sneezing to the side. "This dust in killing me," he added before sneezing again. Liz gave him a look of pity and patted his shoulder. "Just let the air clear for a minute."

"Let's just try this later," Liz stated, getting a sad look from him and one of the most depressed sneezes she'd ever heard.

* * *

Red was leaned against the headboard with a book in his lap while Liz laid next to him. She fiddled with a loose string on the blanket as he read. Then, she let her fingers drift a little farther over to his leg. His gaze shifted down to her hand, her touch somewhere between ticklish and tempting.

"You wanna try again?"she asked. Despite Red's love of books, the one in his lap went sailing across the room. Liz's first thought was that he was gonna be pissed when he couldn't figure out his page number. Of course, that thought was squashed when his lips slammed into hers with almost bruising force.

She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He made a noise that was between a hum and a growl. His hands found her waist as he kissed her deeper. Moving to kiss her neck, he pulled back for a moment. Unfortunately, them shifting around made dust rise. Instead of him sneezing again, Liz did.

"Gah! LIZZIE!" Red yelped before making a face. "My mouth was open!"

"You sneezed on me twice!" Liz snapped.

"Not in your mouth!" He said. Liz groaned and turned over away from him. Red looked down at her with a guilty expression before laying down behind her. "I'm sorry," he added and put an arm over her waist. "... We could try again," he stated. Hesitant due to her silence, he pressed his lips to her shoulder. Her fist came back and hit his crotch gently but still hard enough to be painful. Red gave a startled grunt of pain before curling in on himself.

"I'll take that as a no," he grunted.

* * *

This didn't come out as good as I hoped. The other chapters I have planned are a lot better. Also, I found out that I have about forty five minutes free time that I can use during school to type. :)

Also, for those of you who read the last one, scruffy is still with them. He just won't be mentioned as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was still slightly irritated at Red. Not much but it was a little entertaining to see him worrying. It also made her feel special to know that others wouldn't have even noticed him worrying. She'd gotten more adept at noticing the little tics at the corner of his mouth or eyes cast down for a just a split second.

"Don't touch me," she said when Red laid his hand on her forearm. He pulled his hand back and let his gaze fall for a second. It was only for a second, but she noticed. Great, now she felt guilty. Still annoyed but guilty. Maybe she could think of something to help the situation. Her lips curled up at the corners at her first thought.

"I don't like that look. You're planning something," he stated as he furrowed his brow. Liz tried to hold back her smirk but couldn't.

"I just thought of a way to make us both happy," she answered and scooted a little closer to him. He looked at her suspiciously but didn't move away.

"How is that, Lizzie?" He asked and glanced down when her hand touched his.

"You go to bed with me."

"I don't have an issue with that," he stated, making her roll her eyes.

"There's a catch," she added.

"Yes, sweetheart. You certainly are a catch."

"Not what I meant," she said which made him frown a little. He knew that he wasn't going to like this. "I want you to let yourself be vulnerable."

"No," he said, holding back his urge to jump up and away from her. "You know that I can't do that."

"Red, you know that you can trust me," she responded.

"Lizzie, I've had a lot of people that I trust stab me in the back."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"You've seen me naked. Didn't that make me vulnerable enough?" He questioned, grasping at straws. He desperately wanted to avoid this. Liz crossed her arms and stared at him for a moment, analyzing his face.

"What if I said it was kinky?"

"... I'm listening," he replied, making her roll her eyes.

"Handcuffs," she said simply. There was a small movement of his eyebrows that told her that he was still hesitant but intrigued. Gently, she pulled his hand to where he followed her off the sofa and into the bedroom.

"Why do you still have those?" Red asked, seeing the metal cuffs dangling from her hand. "And why the hell do you have two pairs?"

"I thought we might use them later."

"Lizzie, how long have you been planning this?" He asked as she pushed against his chest gently to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she said before kissing him. He hummed into it and frowned slightly when she pulled away. His smile returned when her lips pressed against his neck. Letting his eyes slip shut, he tilted his head to the side to let her get better access. It wasn't long for him to melt into her touch. That was why he hadn't really noticed her stripping away his vest and shirt while getting him to lay down in the middle of the bed.

"You ready?" She asked in the crook of his neck before trailed her kisses a little lower. Red let out a moan and shifted. Liz moved his arms to where they were positioned over his head. She held the cuffs over his face and saw his eyes watching them sway. After a long moment, he gulped and nodded.

One set hooked his arms to the headboard while the other set went around his ankles to hook him to the bottom railing. His breathing quickened as liz's lips went back over his. They were soft and threatened to overtake him. He was breaking so many of his own rules by doing this. Why was he doing this? His heart pounded in his chest, and not because of the reason that he wanted.

"Lizzie," he said through the tiny breaks between kisses. She hummed, thinking that she was just drawing her name out of him. Her lips trailed down his jaw and pressed against his throat again. Normally, Red would have moaned at that, but this time, he just let out a strangled breath. "I can't do this," he choked out.

"What?" Liz asked, pulling back. She gave him a confused look.

"I need you to let me go," he said, hating the disappointed look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. It's just too much too fast," he added. Liz sighed and got off of him.

"Alright, I'll go get the keys," she stated as she walked out of the room. Red's heart was still pounding in his chest and was only seeming to get worse. He needed out now.

He didn't even realize that he'd been pulling at his restraints until the column of the wooden railing at his feet broke, sending splinters over the bed. Maybe, he could get out of this. Looking up, he pulled at the column until it creaked, but it wouldn't budge.

Maybe he could kick it out. With a grunt, he pulled his legs up to where they were over his head. Unfortunately, he couldn't kick very hard with his thighs in his face or with his chest and belly being squashed to where he couldn't breathe.

Lowering his legs again, he took in a deep breath. This was going horribly, and Liz wasn't back yet. What if she wasn't coming back? Red tried to shake that thought out of his mind. He knew that she wouldn't leave him stranded like this. Of course, he never thought that she'd handcuff him to the bed either.

Hit by a new rush of adrenaline, he started pulling at the headboard again. The column snapped with a loud crack. A bolt of pain went through him when that pulled the broken piece of wood to where it hit him on top of the head. For a few seconds he saw stars.

After he got to where he could see again, he stood up and shuffled into the living room. His feet could only move a few inches apart. So, he looked a little like a penguin.

"What the hell?" Liz asked, looking up at him from where she was riffling through her purse. He misjudged his stepped and fell with a thud in front of her. "Are you okay? What happened?" She questioned as she went to help him up.

"I panicked."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzie, sweetheart, there's nothing for you to make up," Red stated, rubbing liz's back as she hugged him tightly.

"I should have known that was too much to put on you," Liz responded, squeezing him tightly. He held back a grunt when she hugged him a bit too tightly.

"Turning into an anaconda isn't going to help anything," he said. Thankfully, Liz loosened her grip slightly. He ran his hand over her back again to comfort her. She'd been feeling guilty all day, and he wanted her to feel better. "Sweetheart, I know that you're upset over yesterday, but you have to understand that I agreed to be handcuffed. Then, you went to get the keys when I wanted you to."

"Still, I made you do it," Liz stated, making him sigh.

"Lizzie, it wasn't that bad," he stated which got her to shift to where her chin was against his chest. She furrowed her brow at him for a moment.

"You freaked out and broke the headboard," she said. Red blushed slightly.

"I only broke a piece of it. It wasn't like I tore down the whole thing," he replied. She shifted back to her original spot before he leaned his cheek on her head. He hated that she still felt guilty but loved the feeling of her in his arms.

"Maybe I could make it up to you," she stated. Red only hummed a response. Honestly, he wouldn't mind just staying like this. "I could take you to that Mediterranean place, down the street."

"Lizzie, food is not always going to be the way to make me feel better."

"So, you don't want to go?"

"That's not what I said," he replied and felt her smile into his chest. So he'd gotten to be predictable when it came to food? If she asked, he'd just say it was because he hadn't eaten yet.

* * *

Liz found out quickly that she really wasn't sure what Mediterranean food was. She was looking over the menu and didn't recognize most of the words. Really, the only thing that she recognized was baklava, and that was only because she'd seen Red get it somewhere else.

"Having trouble, sweetheart?" Red asked, seeing the distressed look on her face. She looked up from her menu and sighed.

"I have no idea what any of this stuff is," Liz answered honestly. Red chuckled before patting her thigh.

"Would you like me to order?"

"Please," she said. Red leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. He would have done more, but the waitress had come over. Red ordered for them quickly and turned back to Liz. She was impressed. That was one of the first times that she'd ever seen him with a woman that he didn't flirt with.

"I'm going to be honest. You'll either love the food here or you'll hate it," Red commented. Liz sighed and leaned closer. His arm went around her shoulders and held her against him. He smiled a little when he felt her snuggle closer.

"I'm hoping for love on this," she responded. Red chuckled and kissed her cheek. Again, he wanted to do more but didn't want to draw too much attention to them. Liz had different ideas. She caught his lips and ran her hand inside his jacket to rub along his side. Even though he tried to stop it, it wouldn't have looked like that to anyone walking by. They would have just seen a man entering into an urgent kiss while wrapping his arms around around a woman.

"Um, your food is here," stated the waitress as she sat their plates on the table. Red looked up at her like she'd spoken a language that he'd never heard of.

"Huh?... Oh! Thank you," he blurted out, her words finally sinking in. He blushed violently. He had never been one for public displays of affection.

The waitress walked away, refusing to make this anymore awkward. Liz pulled her hand back out of his jacket while Red untangled his fingers from her hair. How had they gotten that into the kiss?

"So, um, what is this?" Liz asked, seeing chunks of meat on a bed of rice. She put her fork into one of the chunks and took a bite.

"It's shawarma," he answered, digging into his own food. He gave a noise of satisfaction. The meat had been cooked perfectly.

"I don't know what that is."

"It's a variety of meat. This, I believe, is mostly beef and lamb," he replied. Almost instantly, Liz stopped, fork halfway to her mouth.

"We're eating a baby sheep?" She said. Red's breath caught in his throat. He'd been to so many places and eaten such a variety of exotic foods that he hadn't considered that this might be taboo for her.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't really think about-," he stammered. Thankfully, Liz shut him up by putting her hand on his forearm and rubbing slightly.

"It's alright. Don't worry," she stated, slightly amused at him. After a moment, they went back to eating, liz avoiding the meat on ne'er plate. Then, she took a bite of something that Red had referred to as humus. It took all of her strains not to look disgusted. This was going to be a long meal.

* * *

"Never let me eat like that again," Red groaned as they walked into their safe house. God, he was full. Halfway through the meal, Liz started offering the things on her plate that she didn't care for. He should have known better than to accept that and finish his own plate. He'd sat there afterwards in misery and bliss. He was stuffed, but every bite had been delicious.

"And how am I supposed to stop you?" Liz asked, moving to stand next to him.

"Distract me, and steal my fork," he answered. Liz chuckled and moved in front of him. Her arms slicked around his waist.

"Would you like me to practice?" She asked. Red chuckled and nodded. Liz pulled him against her and went to kiss him. He stopped her with a small pained huff.

"You're squashing my stomach," he said. Liz backed away a little to where he wouldn't be uncomfortable. He leaned down again to kiss her again. He gave a small moan when he tasted the honey from the baklava on her lips. The kiss deepened before they both pulled back in disgust. Now, they both tasted a mix between honey and humus.

"God, that tastes horrible," Liz complained as they both hurried to the bathroom. She grabbed the toothpaste and her toothbrush before putting a generous amount on it. Red got it next and was disappointed when he saw that she had taken most of what small amount that had been left. Still, he got what he could on his own brush.

In less than I minute, Liz looked like a rabid dog. She spit before going back to brushing. Red wished that he could have gotten more of the toothpaste. What he had gotten got rid of most it it but still left an odd aftertaste.

"Do we have gum?" He asked, and she nodded before spitting again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hog the toothpaste," she said and rinsed her mouth out. Walking back into the living room, she grabbed her purse and opened it. After a moment, she threw a pack of gum to him. He caught it before getting a piece out and popping it into his mouth.

He sat down on the sofa, thankfully, feeling a little less stuffed. Liz sat down next to him and leaned against his side. Wanting to continue from earlier, she put her arms around his shoulders and tugged him down to her lips.

Red made a noise in the back of his throat before pulling her closer. She nipped at his lower lip making him groan. Liz pushed him onto his back before moving on top of him. She stopped when he made an odd noise.

"Do I need to get off?" She asked.

"No, I just swallowed my gum."

* * *

I kind of rambled on this one, but I hope you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Red was heaven. Things were finally going right with him and Liz. If the sounds she was making were any indication, she was enjoying this too. Everything had gone perfectly. They'd sipped wine, kissed, ran their hands over to each as if wanting to learn every curve of the other, before finally slipping into the bedroom and doing things that simply couldn't be described (especially if the author doesn't want to change her story's rating to mature).

In other words, this was bliss. He wouldn't have changed this moment for anything. Well, except maybe when the bedroom door was opened. Liz screamed at seeing the intruder but sighed a breath of relief when she saw it was Dembe. Red, on the other hand, looked totally mortified.

"I, um, forgot about the meeting," Red stated, looking sheepish. Liz would have thought that he'd make a crack about Dembe walking in on them.

"Then shouldn't you start getting ready?" Dembe questioned, looking stern. Red rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion with his hand. Dembe sighed but still left the room. Red glanced over at Liz who had covered her chest with the blankets.

"What meeting?" She asked.

"It's nothing, just a meeting I go to every year. Me, Dembe, and an associate of ours get together and share a few drinks over business," Red answered. "We'll only be gone for a little while. How about when I get back, we continue where we left off?" He questioned before leaning over and kissing her. She kissed him back, putting a hand on his chest.

"Raymond, we're going to be late!"Dembe yelled.

"Okay, okay!" He yelled back before crawling out from under the blankets. Without so much as pulling on a pair of boxers, Red walked into the living room.

"Will you put something on?!"

"Everything is in the dryer," Red responded. Liz heard Dembe groan in annoyance which made her giggle slightly. Red was the only one she knew who could made Dembe lose his patience.

* * *

Red was fully dressed in ten minutes. Liz wished that she could it that quickly. It would have taken her an hour to pick out and out on one of Red's suits.

Dembe rolled his eyes when Red pulled Liz into another kiss. Honestly, the man had spent half of his time getting ready kissing her. Dembe understood his feelings for Liz, but couldn't they take a break for just a second.

"I think that I just want to stay here," Red stated, and for the first time, Liz saw Dembe's eye twitch.

"Raymond, you have to go. We do this every year."

"Hmm, you'll have to carry me out," Red responded. He was just trying to annoy his friend. It wasn't like he actually expected for Dembe's arm to wrap around him and lift him like he didn't weigh anything. "I was kidding!"

"Hmm," Dembe hummed his annoyance as he carried Red towards the front door. He loved Raymond, but damn, he could be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Liz flinched when she heard a banging at the door. She was tempted to hid until she heard Dembe's voice. So, she stood and moved to open the door. Red fell through the second it was opened. Dembe sighed and went to pick him up.

"I don't know how, but when he gets drunk, he gets heavier," Dembe stated. Red staggered back to his feet before smiling when he saw Liz. His hands went for her waist, missing by several inches. Unfazed, he went to kiss her. Dembe put his hand in front of Red's face to keep him from reaching her.

"You don't want to kiss him, right now. He threw up earlier," he explained while Red looked crestfallen that Dembe had stopped him. Liz looked him over for a second and saw a large stain on his front that could have very well been where Dembe had tried to clean vomit off of his vest.

"I've never actually seen him get drunk," Liz commented. She'd seen him sipping on wine or scotch several times, but it had never seemed to faze him.

"He's never drank this much before."

"Ta ha a new kinda vokka," Red slurred drunkenly. He fell against Liz, making her squirm a little from knowing about the stain on the front of his shirt. Liz looked at Dembe in question as to what Red had just said.

"Tad had a new kind of vodka," he explained. Red gave a laugh that sounded more like choking at the moment before poking himself in the chest.

"Ha to so em tha he cand hod his liquor," Red slurred out, looking proud. Dembe just sighed.

"What?"

"He said that he had to show that he had to show tad that he couldn't hold his liquor," Dembe answered. It seemed fitting that the only word that Red could say right now was liquor. "We should get him to bed."

Liz helped drag Red into the bedroom. Dembe started unbuttoning the soiled vest when Red tried to slap his hand. Dembe gave him a startled look before having to catch the drunken man.

"I wan lizzzzie," he said, stretching her name out. Dembe looked over at her as if asking for help. She stepped forward and started where he had left off. Red grinned like a complete idiot as Liz undressed him. He went to kiss her, but she stopped him with her hand over his mouth. He groaned in disappointment but kept his lips to her fingers. Liz finished undressing him with her free hand. For some reason, his shoes were gone already.

Red slurred something out against her fingers. Liz looked back at Dembe and saw an embarrassed look on his face. She furrowed her brow.

"I'm not repeating that," he stated. Red flopped down on the edge of the bed and held his arms out for her. She sighed and started to move forward. Dembe's hands wrapped around her shoulders to stop her. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because of what he said," Dembe answered making Red pout. "I wouldn't sleep in here if I were you."

"... Okay," she replied before tucking Red in and leaving the room. Red stared at the ceiling with a pout. He'd just wanted her to cuddle with him. Unfortunately, his words had come out as, "Lizzie, I wan you to hol me cod."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one. Tomorrow should be about a hungover Reddington.


	5. Chapter 5

Dembe had spent the day visiting. Unfortunately, he had other business to attend to and couldn't stick around. Once he was gone, though, Liz ended up cuddled up to Red's side. His only wish was that he hadn't been so hungover that he couldn't really enjoy it.

"You feel any better?" She asked, running her hand over his chest. Any other time, that would have sent a shiver down his spine. Now, he just glanced down at her hand.

"Not really," he answered quietly. His head hurt to the point that he had to stay almost silent. Liz kissed his cheek and curled closer to him.

"Want me to make it better?" She purred, and was disappointed when he shifted a little away from her.

"Can we do this later? I'm not up to it right now," Red questioned. Liz looked downtrodden but still nodded. He sighed and held her hand. "What do you want to do?"

"You," she answered bluntly.

"Lizzie," he said, giving her a stern look.

"Remember that name because you might scream it later."

"Since when are you such a pervert?" Red asked. She shrugged, squeezed his hand a little tighter, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Really though, what do you want to do?" He went on. "Do you want something to eat... Get that pervy grin off your face!"

"Then stop setting me up!" She responded a little louder than necessary. Red winced slightly. Liz gave him an apologetic look and pulled him closer to where she could kiss his temple. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your head... I'd take care of it, but I only know how to take care of the other one," she said, making him blush a little.

"Are you drunk?" Red questioned, wincing a little from his own voice. God, his head hurt. If he hadn't been hungover so many times in his youth, he'd have felt a lot worse. Liz only chuckled and cuddle closer. His head swam a little from the movement jarring him. "I think I'm gonna lay down."

"I'll go with you," Liz replied. Red gave her a small look.

"Just don't try anything, alright?" Red asked. Liz sighed but agreed. He loved having her close but wasn't up to doing anything today.

"Careful," Liz said as Red came close to falling. She grabbed him and got back to a standing position. He really wasn't feeling good was he? She got him to the bedroom and tried not to stare as he stripped down to his boxers. He nearly tripped over his pants leg as he got out of them.

"Don't worry," he stated, seeing her worried look, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. His head swam again, making him flop onto his side, his head landing on her chest.

"Those aren't pillows," Liz joked. Red groaned but made no indication that he'd be moving. She rubbed his back in circles, helping him relax. With a small groan, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "... So, do you think that you might want to try something later?"

"What's with you today?" He asked, looking up at her. Sure, she'd flirted before but not quite this much.

"Maybe I missed you yesterday," Liz responded. Red furrowed his brow at her which sent a small pain through his head.

"... You're horny, aren't you?"

"No!... Okay, yes. We never got to finish yesterday, and right now, I'd fuck a table if it had nice legs," she replied. Red sighed and chuckled a little.

"Alright, just let me get a little nap in, and we'll pick up where we left off."

* * *

Red groaned and stared at the ceiling. Liz ran a hand over his chest with an apologetic look. He groaned again as another shot of pain went through his head.

"This was a horrible idea," he muttered and put an ice pack to his head.

"I'm sorry," Liz said, rubbing his chest again. "I didn't mean to scream."

"It's alright, my head just hurts."

"Well, you did hit your head on the nightstand," she replied before leaning forward and gently kissing the small cut on his head.

"Who's fault is that?"Red asked and held back a chuckle because it'd only further his pain.

"I had never seen someone hungover enough that a scream would knock them out."

* * *

This didn't go exactly where I had planned, but I hope you guys liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Scruffy, who had been relatively quiet all week, was running rampant through the house. Red and Liz just sat back and watched the puppy as he charged passed them. They would have done something if he'd been distressed, but he was just running around happily.

"I wish that I had that much energy," Red commented, sipping at his drink.

"I think that everyone does," Liz stated as she laid her head on his shoulder. Scruffy barked as he went through the living room again as if yelling for them to look at him. Red chuckled before taking another sip of his drink. Leaning forward, he sat his glass on the coffee table.

"So, what should we do with our very limited energy?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. She moved again to where her head was against his chest. He felt her shrug against him before he rubbed his hand over her shoulders. "We could do what we've been interrupted with all week."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Liz questioned with a small smirk.

"Very much," he answered, getting another chuckle from her. He dipped his head down to where he could kiss her. She pressed up against his lips with a small moan. Then, she nipped at his bottom lip which got him to part his lips for her.

At that moment, scruffy came barreling back through. Seeing that their attention wasn't on him, he decided to make his presence known. Running at them, he aimed to land in between them. Unfortunately, his aim was off, and he ended up hitting Red in the crotch making him double over in pain. Liz gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Ah! Oo it ma ong!" Liz yelped, her tongue in pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he grunted, in a bit of pain, himself. He moved scruffy over to liz's lap.

"Em I beeding?" She asked. Red gave her an odd look.

"Are you beating?" He said in confusion.

"No! Beeding!" She responded, trying to get him to understand by pointing at her mouth. Red finally gave a look of understanding and looked at her tongue.

"You're fine, Lizzie," he replied. Liz sighed and slumped back, patting the small dog that had inadvertently caused them both pain.

"Ta urt," she said. Red looked at her in confusion again.

"Hat worst?"

"No, ta urt."

"Fat Burt?" He asked, making her groan in frustration.

"Orget it."

"Or get what?" He said. Liz rubbed her temple. She needed Dembe there to translate like he had when Red was drunk.

"Ont orry a out it," she tried. This time he just stared. Liz groaned as her frustration grew. "Evermin, ack ass."

"Now that one, I understood."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to add more, but I liked it better like this.


	7. Chapter 7

This was their last night in this house, and every attempt at getting close to each other had failed miserably. They had one day left to try. Right now, they were laying next to each other in bed, both with a strong urge to touch the other. Red wanted to reach over and pull her against him, but he was afraid that somehow they'd get hurt again. It had been half an hour before he could understand Liz again.

Finally, he placed a hand on her hip and shifted closer. She put her hand over his with a smile. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his. She slipped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

It didn't take long for things to escalate. Both were panting heavily while she pulled Red even closer. Shifting quickly, he moved to where he was on top of her. His hands roamed over sides, and she did the same to his chest. Shifting again, they heard a creak from the bed. Thinking it was the mattress, they continued.

Liz screamed as the wooden legs on their side of the bed gave way. Red grunted when Liz landed on top of him. He looked over at the bed that was slanted to the side and groaned.

"WE WEREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!" Red yelled in frustration. Liz sighed and kissed his cheek to calm him down. He huffed slightly and placed his hands on her back.

"You know," she started, playing with his chest hair. "We could do this on the floor."

"Only because I'm getting desperate, but I swear, Lizzie, if the floor somehow breaks, I am never touching you again."

* * *

Liz and Red both shuffled towards the front door, carrying their bags. Theirs backs were stove up, and everything hurt. Scruffy followed along behind them, waging his tail.

"Lizzie," Red said, clearing in pain.

"Yeah?" She responded, voice just as strained.

"Let's never do it on the floor again."

"With how this week went, I'm not sure if we should ever try to do anything again."

* * *

That's all for this one. I should have another up soon. It'll have more varied chapters though. Also, sorry this chapter ended up short too.


End file.
